gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nikita Mazepin
| image = | natflag = RUS | nation = Russian | pob = Moscow, Russia | birth = 2 March 1999 | death = | debut = 2019 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = | firstwin = | teams = | no = 3 | 2014 = y | driver = Nikita Mazepin | currentteam = ART Grand Prix }} Nikita Mazepin (Ники́та Дми́триевич Мазе́пин in Russian; born 2 March 1999) is a Russian born racing driver, who competes in the 2019 FIA Formula 2 Championship with ART Grand Prix. Back by his wealthy father Dmitry Mazepin, Mazepin made his F2 debut in 2019, having previously raced in the GP3 Series. Background Mazepin began his career in karting in 2011, before stepping up to his first racing series in 2015, joining the Formula Renault 2.0 Eurocup.'Nikita Mazepin', driverdb.com, (DriverDB AB, 2019), https://www.driverdb.com/drivers/nikita-mazepin/, (Accessed 13/05/2019) The Russian youngster also competed in the Formula Renault 2.0 NEC and the Toyota Racing Series. Mazepin performed fairly anonymously in all three series, but earned enough attention to secure a seat in the FIA Formula 3 European Championship, as well as a second season in Eurocup. Formula Dream Mazepin had another fairly low-key season in European F3, although he did pick up a win in the BRDC Formula 3 Championship after being offered a couple of one-off drives. Furthermore, Mazepin would secure a testing role with the Force India team in Formula One, a deal which was renewed into 2017. The Russian would also compete in another full season of European F3 that year, claiming three podiums en-route to tenth in the Championship. 2018 saw Mazepin move to the GP3 Series, where the Russian finally showed his talents with the title challenging ART Grand Prix squad. Indeed, Mazepin would ultimately finish second to Anthoine Hubert after a season long battle, securing four wins across the eighteen races. Formula Two History Mazepin would test for ART Grand Prix during the 2018 Yas Marina Test at the end of the 2018 season, finishing in the middle of the pack across all three days.Rachit Thukral, 'Matsushita makes F2 return with Carlin', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 26/11/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/matsushita-honda-f2-return-2019/4304271/, (Accessed 26/11/2018) That duly lead to Mazepin securing a seat in the FIA Formula 2 Championship for the 2019 season with ART, partnering Nyck de Vries. Post Formula Two Career Mazepin was registered as a test driver for the Force India Formula One team between 2016 and 2018, before leaving the team after their take over by Lawrence Stroll. For 2019 Mazepin would secure a testing role with Mercedes squad, taking part in the 2019 Barcelona in-season test.Luke Smith, 'Nikita Mazepin to test for Mercedes in Barcelona', crash.net, (Crash Media Group, 13/05/2019), https://www.crash.net/f1/news/919977/1/mazepin-test-mercedes-barcelona, (Accessed 13/05/2019) Full Formula Two Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula Two in statistical form. Formula Two Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their F2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula Two record. |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Russian Drivers Category:ART Grand Prix